One Thanksgiving Night
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: A oneshot for Thanksgiving. Danny has one night of peace with his friends, family, and enemies. Multiple pairings, second of my holiday series!


**Ok, I may not be here for Thanksgiving because we're doing family visiting, so I'm gonna write my Thanksgiving fic now. Hope you like it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny looked around the table. It was a strange sight: all his enemies sitting around the table, talking and laughing. He'd convinced his parents to do this for him, just one night of no ghost fighting, maybe even making friends with some of the ghosts. They'd agreed very reluctantly, and were so busy actually getting along with the ghosts to ask how he knew so many ghosts.

It was weird to see his ghost hating parents sitting and talking with them. Jack was talking to Skulker about the technology in his suit. Skulker was letting Jack try to reprogram the PDA so he didn't have to be flying away to look for books on some gorilla all the time.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Skulker skeptically.

"Of coarse it'll work." said Jack confidently. After a few seconds the PDA beeped and both Jack and Skulker smiled.

Maddie was talking to Ember who had come with Technus. Technus' arm was around Ember, and she and Maddie were just chattering away.

"So, um, when are you due?" asked Maddie, a little nervously.

"A few months." said Ember, putting a hand on her rounding stomach. Danny looked from Ember to Technus a few times, trying to decide weather to be happy for them, or grossed out.

Danny looked over to see Bertrand talking with Danni who had come with Youngblood. When they'd first come, no one but Danny, Danni, and Jazz could see Youngblood, so Danny had asked Desiree to make it so everyone could see him, just for tonight. Danni and Youngblood were holding hands. It looked really sweet.

Spectra and Desiree were talking with Walker, and Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were talking with Tuck. Sam sat next to Danny, holding his hand under the table. She was listening to bad jokes Clockwork had gotten from his years as the master of time.

"Knock, knock." said Clockwork.

"Who's there?" replied Sam.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting c-"

"Moo!"

Sam just smiled and turned to Danny. Danny was hardly listening to anything; he was just enjoying not having to fight for one night.

Johnny 13 and Kitty were looking very annoyed as Poindexter chattered about something pointless. Freak Show was having a conversation with Lydia, Dora, and Prince Aragon about what it was like to be a ghost, since he'd only been one for a few minutes.

"It's always a little cold, but we're used to it." said Dora.

"Why doesn't Lydia ever speak?" asked Aragon, turning to Lydia. She just glared from beneath her hood.

Danny looked across the table at Valerie who was, surprisingly, not attacking anyone, but was looking at a book Ghost Writer had written. He was asking her what she thought about this part, or that part, and Hotepra, who was sitting behind Valerie, was commenting here and there as well.

"This part makes no sense." said Valerie, pointing to something on the page.

"It's not supposed to." replied Ghostwriter.

"I think it is quite humorous." said Hotepra, laughing a little.

Undergrowth, Fright Knight, and Frostbite were talking in a corner. Danny couldn't tell what they were saying, but he did notice that Undergrowth was keeping a good distance away from Frostbite. Probably so he wouldn't freeze him like Danny was sure he wanted to.

"Cheese?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see the Dairy King floating behind him with a plate of cheese. he shook his head and the Dairy King floated off. He'd been asking everyone if they wanted cheese all night, and many of them were considering throwing him into the Ghost Zone.

Danny looked around for his sister, but she still wasn't back. She'd gone upstairs to get something, and after a few minutes Vlad had gone up to see if she needed help. Danny hadn't seen either of them since.

All in all it was nice to have one night that wasn't all ghost fighting. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight any of the ghosts after tonight. That would be nice, but he doubted it would happen. So he got up and went to talk with a few of the ghosts. If it was just one night, he might as well enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think I'm gonna do a whole series of holiday one-shots. Yeah, that's a great idea! These are a lot of fun! I'm already planning the others! So, ideas, suggestions, flames, all are welcome! But ideas and suggestions would be more appreciated. **


End file.
